burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo
Youtube videos What's your reasoning on having them embedded? It makes the page huge, as well as load longer... Just want to know your comments. :I think it will encourage people to watch them, since they don't have to click on the link, they can watch them on the page. The videos can be made smaller. Resemblance It says that the back of the car looks like the GT-R, but the front does too. Also, it always reminds me of a Nissan 350Z. Any thoughts? Smudger13 18:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Unlikely. The rear is nowhere near looks like a GT-R (since the R35 has the famous four rounded tailights), so it has to resemble as an Audi R8. The front.. let's just say that its nowhere resembles closely as the GT-R. JMBZ-12 19:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I see the resemblance. ::A little R8 around the bonnet, a GT-R front bumper, Porsche 911 GT3 rear from roof downwards and the overall body of a Veyron LeMans 19:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah seriously what blind bastard put Nissan GT-R, I broke out laughing when I saw the rear. No friggin way that's GT-R, it's R8 all the way but with Aston Martin DBS style taillights. Ok to be somewhat fair the Rai-Jen does vaguely look like the GT-R concept from a few years ago but from the side only and the hood line. Other than that it's R8 and even sounds like an R8. (Carson GT Nighthawk 03:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC)) B.R. Version? Call it the Nakamura Rai-Jin Twin Turbo. Add a 911 GT3 RS style spoiler on the back & lower the suspension. Have it as a Speed Boost car PSN: Spoil-t 23:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :That tempts me greatly. You could also make it appear more of a prototype race car. Stick on a lot of aerodynamic body kits, streamline the car a bit more (lower the top a bit, add racing "fins" like the ones found on the X12, etc.), add a gigantic spoiler, and you have yourself an awesome variation of the Rai-Jin. :One question, though--how much faster can the Rai-Jin go before it breaks the Speed meter's limit? :P AssassinLegend 04:28, 19 April 2009 (UTC) There's no limit, the Rai-Jin pre-v1.6 was clearly Speed 13 or 14 & the Extreme Hot Rod boarders Boost 10 & 11. Criterion can just make the Rai-Jin's BR version Boost 10 & have it go 212MPH but I would really like to see Boost 11 cars. PSN: Spoil-t 05:40, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I don't really want to see the upgraded Rai-Jin become a boost car. I'd like to see the upgraded version accelerate more quickly. I do like the fin/body kit ideas, though. :How about something better? I'll e-mail Criterion Games (e-mail name required) and I'll ask them if they can send me a program which allows me to customize the BP vehicles' appearances, like paint jobs perhaps. Remember the Steel Oval Champ, Tempesta Dream, Hippie Van even the GT Tiger that was designed by a foreign designer? Well, I'm going to make it happen, by adding more community paint jobs for certain vehicles, thus I'll impress Criterion Games with my well-done vehicle designs. JMBZ-12 16:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :In Russian Vanity 2 (I know I'm like 8 years late) this car is added. Clearly not a tuned race car, more like an offroad/zombie apocolypse styled car, with stunt boost and extreme speeds and a minor strength bump. It has trail lights and a weird used dirt texture on the car itself, much like the Fastback. For all I know, no modder has achieved creating a damage model for their cars (Dglorio and PASHOK_M_OVE, or smilingfrog), but this car seems to have one and the spoiler and trail lights break too, suggesting this car was made by the 'Burnout team' themselves... This car has no name, and no blurb, so I can't exactly say it's name, but it's body is made from the Rai-jin turbo. ToasterDave, 11:47, 4 June 2017. (UTC/GMT) : Resemblance In my opinion, the car looks more like a Audi TT then a Audi R8. This is because the front exactly resembles the Audi TT and the overall car looks less streamlined than a Audi R8. I do respect the wiki's opinion of the car but I hope that this could be put into consideration. Btw: Great Article! :) Barrel Roll Did you notice how good this car is ? I mean, I'm not very good at barrel rolling and I can do triple barrel roll very easily... Why? (Maybe the extreme rear weight?) I barrel roll at (medium?) speeds vewy easily because it's hard for me to aim at the split ramps at high speeds. And is it possible to score an octuple barrel roll with it? Or at least a sextuple? SUPERSYLUX 11:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I wish they would make a offline version of this since the servers arent going to be open forever 18:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) It was once a "Krieger" vehicle The beta "Kriger" logo is in the texture, that the car uses. 609NO$CENT! 22:55, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :i have added this info to the page. thank you. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 23:19, November 29, 2015 (UTC)